Tipsy
by orange44
Summary: Inuyasha goes to check on Kagome in her time, only to find her having some fun with her friends. lol NOT LIKE THAT! what were you thinking! dont worry, not in the perverted way, my freinds and i were hyper when we wrote this, but if youre into those reall


_MUST READ WHAT'S BELOW IN THE A/N :) PLEASE?_

**A/N may i PLEASE note, that i have BETTER work than THIS. you SEE, my FREIENDS adn I were sorta high on soda and on life right now, and its around midnight, so we thought of this and we decided to just write it. now...HERE IT IS!YAY! **

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha_**

**_TIPSY;)_** (MY FRIEND HEATHER PICKED THE TITLE! DI THINK IT SUX, BUT W/E)

"Hmmmm...what's that smell?" Inuyasha thought as he easily jumped out of the ancient well. As he walked up the small staircare, leading to the sliding door, the scent only got stronger. He walked up and throught the well house door, looking up at Kagome's window. The bedroom light was on, and laughter was being heard through into the cool night air. Grinning, he hoped up and through the window.

They all just froze and stared at him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him strangely. " HEY!" she ran and clung to him, in a big bear hug. "Uhh, K-kagome...? Cant breath..." "OH GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELLLLL MEEE YOU WERE COMING!" Kagome squealed. Opening up her eyes, she gazed up at him, "wow! i never realized how HOT you really are!" she sqeuaked and hugged him again. "WHAT! Kagome! Are you drunk or something!" Inuyasha asked, baffeled at her behaivoir, and her comment. Kagome justkept smiling and holding him close. "You...you really think I'm...hot?" he blushed.

Kagome looked up at him "YUP!" and she leaned up to hug him with her chin resting in the area between his neck and shoulder (forgot what it was called :S). "Ka-kagome, h-how...w-why...?" he asked. Before she could respond, one of Kagome friends, Yuka, inturupted, "Cuz you are! Just look at those cute wittle ittly bitly fuzyy wuzzy wittle earsie wearsies!" she giggled. The, her other friend, Eri, said "and just look at him! I bet he has a 18 pack under that Kimono thingy!" "You mean a 6 pack!" Eri corrected. Inuyasha's eyes bulged, 'god...this is way too okward...' he thought. Kagome looked up at him again. "You know, you still haven't told me why you're here mister!" she scolded, pointing at him and poking his chest. "I just, came to...check up on YOU!" he jumped at the alst part, when Ayumi came up and pulled at his ear. "Are these real? They're really fuzzy!"

Kagome nodded, "yup! And I can rub them whenever I want! And you...you can't haha!" she stuck out her tongue. Ayumi stopped rubbing Inuyasha's ears after he scowled lightly at her, and she reached down, grabbing Kagome's tongue.

"PHEYajsalkdjflkajsfuhvjriueriucnvnnboiuweicweouhewrougheiurhgekruvheriufhekghlieruhfkwjbvkucvrhilcaunberikugbiuerbngivuegyuhbwelrugbwufgybwlhfbwulb coweuchiwyfliyhwbuw iagfweyf wliyefguwygrhw4yur e eiyf lkhgewlyg w!" Kagome mumbled. "What?" Ayumi giggled, letting go of her tongue and grabbing her ear, " I said...oww! LET GO!" Ayumi let go and laughed, rolling on the floor. Inuyasha was getting annoyed, but, hey! It was pretty amusing if you asked him anyways! So, he just stood and watched them. Kagome looked up at him, "Inuyasha, tell them they can't touch your ears!" she giggled. Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at all three of her friends, seriously, " Don't touch the ears." he said simlpy. They all nodded. Kagome jumped up and down, squealing in excitment, "Oh, thank yous Inu!" and she reached up, rubbing his ears. "Ka-kagome..." he trailed off, enjoying the contact, then noticed the three pair of eyes, staring at them and giggling. "Uh..." he pulled away.

Kagome pouted, and faked crying, turning to bury her face in her hands, "I-I'm sorry. I forgot, I'm...I'm too, too...oh nevermind1 I wont touch your ears again." she giggled inside her head. Inuyasha felt bad, but knew she was faking it, he couldn't smell her tears, and he could hear her faint giggles. "Yeah Yeah yeah, Kagome. I'm not buying it..." he said. Kagome turned and rolled her eyes, "Fine! But...at least have something to drink." she offered. "Huh? Why? I'm not thirsty." he said. "Ahhh, quite being such a party pooper!" "Party Poope-ackasalseoiremc" he was cut off and muffled the last part out when Kagome tried to get the edge of a small cup in his mouth, so he could drink it. He tightly shut his eyes, and Kagome finally got the liquid down his throat. It...it tasted...good. He swallowed it and opened his eyes, looking up at the laughing girls. Then, he realized where the smell was coming from, it was alcohol. Before he could even say a word about this thought, another 2 glasses were poured down his throat. "S-stop..!" he swallowed. "You are all drunk, you're being stupid. What if a demon or something attacks while you guys are all like this, hmmm! HMM!" he asked dramatically. "Phhf! Silly willy! There's no demons in this time!" Kagome laughed. "Except you of course." she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, "oops." she shrugged. Inuyasha didn't even notice, as the three other girls were busy trying to get him to drink more. Eri and Yuka held him down as Ayumi preid his mouth open and tried to get him to drink more. "Hey! People! Stop! If he doesn't want to...he doesn't have..." she trailed off as she saw Inuyasha take a glass on his own after pushing the girls gently away and drinking it. He turned to her, "I...I never noticed how...good sake tastes." he grinned. Kagome was shocked, (sweat drop).

Inuyasha was obviously not drunk yet, not even a bit, well, maybe a little ;). But, he took another glass, he loved the taste. And, obviously, he wasn't winning the argument here was he? (And, this is me and my friends' fanfic, and that's what we want to happen!.) He took one more glass, feeling a little bit of effect. he sighed and leaned back against the wall, only to be tackled by three laughing girls. "WAAA!" he cried as he hit the ground. The three girls started tickling him. "We knew you'd join us sooner or later!" they pratically yelled in his ear.

**OK I WOULD go on, but i'm kinda busy at the moment, and i MEANT this to be a ONE-SHOT, but like i said, busy, so, if u guys want, i can finish it in the next chapter, IF U WANT! good night!**

**orange**


End file.
